The bow according to the present invention is an archery bow having the same functional features, or at least the same behavior during the draw, as most “compound” bows.
Compound bows essentially allow draw force on the string to vary during the draw, and especially provide a weight reduction at full draw let-off as compared with the peak draw weight for easy aiming, wherefore they can enhance shooting dynamics, and further provide the advantage of accumulating more elastic energy for a given maximum draw force.
Many attempts have been made after H. W. Allen's invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495, issued in 1969, which uses eccentric pulleys, possibly in multiple arrangements. Most of the solutions provided heretofore have often used such pulleys or cams, except a few of them, such as those proposed by L. Roger Loomis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,132, issued in 1998, by Mc Pherson, Mathew A., U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,006, issued in 1992, by Islas, John, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,974 and by Mc Pherson Mathew A., U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,582. issued in 2000.
Such improvements only provided variants, although well-conceived, of the same arrangements, which have sometimes produced excellent practical results, while consistently having three major drawbacks: The first drawback is the weight of the bow, which is never below four pounds, the second is its size and the third is the impossibility of quickly disassembling the bow without using special equipment.
Now, the present bow obviates these drawbacks thanks to the use of a wholly different mechanical concept for elastic deformation of the limbs, which also has the advantage of allowing variations of the draw force FD during the draw, i.e. of obtaining the same draw force curve DFC as traditional compound bows.